BloodPLUS: A New Generation
by xShidoniiX
Summary: Saya has endured a mere 5 yrs of restless sleep.When she suddenly awakens & realises that her beloved Chevalier is no longer by her side,she slowly falls into a pit of darkness & despair. Will she ever see Him again? T for Language and violence. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Blood +: The New Generation_

_Summery: Saya has awaken after only five years of sleep. But how is this possible?! She even remembers everything from her past! She soon falls into a hole of darkness and sorrow, for her beloved chevalier had dissapeared. SayaxHaji_

Saya's Body tossed and turned as she slept. A Familiar voice rang in her head as she fidgeted in her cacoon. The words echoed in her thoughts over and over again like a broken record player or a scratched CD. They were soft and beautiful, yet sad and depressing.

_**" I wanted to see you smile…."**_ He had told her that night_**," Once more like when we first met. I have been serving you, and was glad to return to you, even if I had to give everything up. When I first awakened after becoming your Chevalier, the first thing you showed me were your tears. And, driven by rage, you chose to take up arms and fight. However, when I found you in Okinawa, you were wrapped in happiness. There was the smile I could not give you, even if I had wished for it. It was you and your family, Kai, who gave that smile to her. Saya….as your Chevalier, I have been living according to your wishes. But now….I must go against your wishes, just this once. Live. Please live. Live on today for a brighter tomarrow. You need not fight any longer. Nankurunaisa. I have always loved you."**_

Then, images of a balcony collapsing on Him haunted her. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. She wanted to hold onto him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"He's Dead." She said to herself "I can't believe that fool sacrificed himself for me. Now he's dead. He said to live, but what for? By the time I wake up, most of the people that I loved will be gone! Then, I will be travleing the ages all alone! Why were you so foolish? Why did you have to die? Why? I need you!"

Then, suddenly, her arms tore out of the cacoon. Light filled her crimson eyes. The fresh air of spring filled her lungs as she screamed out his name

"HAJI!!!"

_Chapter 1_

Kai Miyagusuku shuffled slowly uo to the family grave behind two playful young girls.

'I wish you could see your daughters, Riku' He thought, 'you would be so proud of them. They're beautiful, smart, playful...'

"Come on, Kai!" called the first girl.

"Yeah, Kai! You're falling behind!" Shouted the second

"I'm comming," he responded, "But could you please just call me 'dad' for once?"

"Okay Kai!" Both girls yelled before running up ahead, laughing at eachother.

Kai rolled his eyes and followed them slowly.

"KAI!!!" they both screamed, comming to a hault at the top of the stairs "KAI! COME QUICK!!!"

Kai knew something was wrong, so he ran after them as quickly as he could.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he breathed when he reached the top of the hill.

"Kai, there's a naked lady asleep on the ground!" Said the first girl, hiding behind him

"Yeah! see?" Said the second.

Kai looked at the girl laying asleep just outside the stone building. He slowly walked over to her and touched the tips of her fingers. "s-s-Sai-Saya?!"

The girl opened her crimson red eyes and wispered "Kai?"

"Saya! How can you be awake so early?! And...And how do you remember me?!"

"I'm...I'm not...sure...But wait, so early?! It hasn't been thirty years?!"

Kai shook his head. " Its only been five."

"Five?!"

"Kai!" called the first girl "who is that?!"

"Yeah!" The second nodded

"Ame, Yuki," He called them over,"This is your auntie Saya."

"Wait, Kai, these are..." Saya said weakly

Kai nodded. "Yes, these are Riku's girls. Your nieces. This one is Ame" He held his hand out to a girl with long, onyx hair and bright blue eyes. "and this one is Yuki." He pointed to a girl with a black pixie cut and glistening red eyes.

Saya studied their faces closely for a long time. "They look a lot like Riku, don't they?"

Kai nodded.

"And they're only five years old, too. I didn't expect to see them until they were atleast thirty."

"Come on, Saya. Let's get you home." Kai took off his jacket and put it on her.

Saya stood up and began to walk away, but she looked back. Something small and pink caught her eye.

"Is something wrong, Saya?"

She walked over to the pink thing in the far corner.

"Saya?"

Tears filled her eyes as she picked up a small pink rose with His blue ribbon tied to it.

"Saya, what's wrong?"

"Haji...He...He's ...He's still...He's still alive..." She sobbed, clutching the rose to her heart, "Haji's Alive!"

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

-1Blood : A NEW GENERATION

XSHIDONIIX: Thanks 4 the comments! My Army of ginormous-ickle Cho-Co-Late Bunnies are happy you liked it! (ALSO...IF U HAVE N E IDEAS 4 THE STORY, U CAN GET MY EMAIL OFF OF MY PROFILE!!! I WANT 2 HEAR WHAT U HAVE 2 SAY!!!)

CHAPTER 2

"Saya, are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Julia.

"I'm fine." Saya replied flatly.

"Do you have any idea as to why you were awakened so suddenly?"

"No. My sleep felt normal…except..."

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"It's just that, well, in the past, my long sleeps have never once had a single dream, but this time, for some reason, I had so many that I couldn't count them all."

"Dreams? What were they about? Do you remember?"

"Yeah. They weren't exactly dreams...more like memories...I remembered when I first met Haji at the Zoo, and when we were traveling through Russia, and when we first met here in Okinawa, and when he ...when I last saw him..."

"...Saya, I think that the reason you woke up so early was because of those dreams. They must have given you so much heart ache that you couldn't even sleep."

"..."

"Saya, don't forget, Nankurunaisa."

Saya smiled a little and looked up at Julia. "Yeah, Nankurunaisa..." She stood up. "I think that I'm going to try and sleep a little."

"Alright. Good night, Saya."

"Good Night Julia."

Julia watched as Saya walked slowly up stairs. She sighed.

"Julia," She heard David say.

She turned to face him.

"How's she doing? Did you figure anything out?" He asked, sitting down.

"I'm not a psychiatrist, but I think that the problem is an emotional one."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed that she hasn't been acting like herself? She hasn't eaten in days, and she locks herself in her room for hours on end. She's been in a deep state of depression."

"…"

"I think it's HajI. She needs him. I think that if she doesn't see him soon, there may be a repeat of what happened in Vietnam, or worse…"

"What do you mean by worse?"

"Judging by her physical condition, Saya may…Die…"

"What?!" they heard Kai drop a glass plate. (He was in the room the whole time) "Are you saying that without him, She'll die?"

"Yes." Julia looked down.

"Damn!" Kai looked out the window and whispered to himself, "HajI…you better come for her…Soon…"

Saya walked sadly up to her bedroom, closed the door, and threw herself on her bed to cry.

"Why? Why? Why were you such a fool back then?" She used her pillow to muffle her screams, "Why did you have to stay behind? Why wouldn't you come with us? Now you're lost some where and I have no idea where you are! You probably don't even know that I'm awake yet! Why can't you be by my side? You promised me that you always would be! But because you were so foolish back then, you aren't! haji...Haji...HAJI!!!!"

When she calmed down, she walked over to the black and Grey cello case in the corner.

'HajI' she thought, 'I remember how many times you would play this for me…I can still hear the song…'

She gently ran her fingers over the case and a tear ran down her cheek

"Oh, HajI…"

Suddenly, an idea hit her. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:

'_**Kai, **_

_**I am sorry for leaving you so suddenly. I can't go on living without Him, so I am going to search for Him. Please take care of Ame and Yuki, but don't tell them where I am going. I don't want to upset them. I will be gone for a while, but please don't worry about me. I'll be alright. **_

_**Until I Return,**_

_**Saya'**_

She folded the paper and placed it on her desk. And opened her window. She turned out her light. Suddenly, a set of large wings spread from her back. She spread them out as wide as she could and flew out the open window, leaving a bright blue light and a stream of tears behind her.

"HajI…I swear…I will find you…"


	3. Chapter 3

BloodPLUS: A New Generation

Chapter 3

Saya wandered through the busy streets of Hanoi, constantly drying her teary eyes.

"It's already been three days. I've been through every city in Japan, Vietnam, and Korea, and still no sign that He's even been here!" She whispered, "What should I do?" She sighed "I suppose that I should return to Okinawa and rest for a while."

Saya leaped to the nearest roof top and positioned herself towards Okinawa. Suddenly, a pair of wings spouted from her back. She spread them out and flew towards Koza. She flew for about an hour before finally landing at the Miyagusuku family grave.

"I'll have to stay here for now." She told herself as it began to rain. "I don't have anywhere else to go. If I go back home, Kai won't let me leave again."

She slowly climbed to the top of the hill, images of Him flashing through her mind.

Her wings dragged behind her as she trigged towards the stone bench. She sat down and used her wings as a shield from the pouring rain.

Saya spotted a razor sharp stone by her feet. She bent down and picked it up. She studied it for a moment, then, gripped her fist around it. Her eyes began to glow as she cut an X in the palm of her hand. It healed only seconds later.

Then, she began wounding herself constantly all over her arm. Each wound and scratch that she made would bleed for a moment before healing itself.

"Why? Why did you have to leave me?" She screamed, dragging the stone down her arm, "Why? Why? Why? How could you leave me this way? How could you when I need you the most? Why did you have to be such a fool?" Then, the pink rose that she had been wearing in her ear landed in her lap. She stopped. Tears streamed down her cheeks as doubt set in. "Was it even you that left this for me? It could have been anybody, but… was it you?"

Saya suddenly remembered what Kai had told her: "If you call for him, then he will come." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I have called for you. I've called out to you so many times, yet you're not here. Maybe you _are_ dead. Maybe I'm going on this endless search for you, hoping that you're alive, yet still knowing deep in my heart that you're dead. If you _were_ alive, then you would have come for me. If you _were_ alive, then you would be here by my side. If you were alive…." She raised the stone and dug it deep into her skin, creating an enormous gash down her arm. "I WAS NOT MEANT TO LIVE! I WAS MEANT TO DIE THERE ALONG SIDE OF YOU!" She forced down the stone and punctured her chest repeatedly. "WHY WON'T I DIE?! THERE'S NOT ANY REASON FOR ME TO GO ON LIVING!"

Soon after, Saya fell asleep, her wings being used as a blanket.

As she lay asleep, her mind was filled with dreams...no, memories of Him.

She remembered when they had first met at the Zoo.

'_you didn't like me all that much back then, did you?'_ she asked in her head, as if He were right there with her. _'I guess it didn't help that I was so selfish and childish'_

She then saw Him sitting down with a cello in his small arms. He was trying to hold it upright in the correct position, but was getting frustrated. She began to get a little agrivated with him and began to shout. He stood up and threw down the bow. the two began to yell and argue, and when she told him to go back to where he had come from, it grew quiet and then he told her that he'd do whatever she said because they had bought him. She had walked over to him then and hugged him.

'_i really had no idea about that then. I'm really sorry.'_

Then, He wassitting across from her in a boat on the stream. She had asked Him if she creeped him out, because he had grown up and she stayed the same. she stood up and the small boat began to rock. He had jumped up and caught her. They stood like that for a long time.

Many similar scenes flashed through her head, until she finaly saw the fateful day in New York City. Tears poured from her closed eyes.

'_HajI…'_

END CHAPTER 3

PLEASE R&R.


	4. AUTHOR's NOTE 2

Sorry I Haven't Been updating lately...I've had some projects for school and my friends have been bugging the crap out of me to post this oneshot I wrote for our English class on Fiction Press. It's Called A Bleeding Heart: Aishiteru Imaya Aishiteru Jinmirai or A Bleeding Heart: I Love You Now, I Love you Eternally. Also, I'm writing a story called Poisoned Memories.

Decode the following message:

poiSoned memories is About a 16-YeAr-old girl nAmed evica tatetsuku who has lost her memory due to aN acciDent many years ago. on Her journey to find her lost memory, she runs into An old friend, renJI kataetsu. suddenly, a strange Figure appears, and it's nOt human. she soon discoveRs the truE reason eVica lost her mEmoRy. She is the only remAining member Y of the junpAku banpaia (pure vampire) kLan, and as such, she is respOnsable Vfor Eliminating tHe existAnce of J the kuro yukI (bLack snOw) VampirES and ending the ever-laSting wAr of Y the two klAns as well as the eternal battel between humans and vampIres.

she learNs that C sHe hAs been P TravEling the eaRth FOr more than 200 years w(U)ith Renji as Her only compAnion and closest friend (he's practically her brother). her father (who adopted her a year before) is killed 3 months after evica and renJi are re-united, so her brother keI (brotheR by adoption-i had kai in my mind whEn Thinking of names, bUt theiR persoNalitieS are diFferent entirely), her guardian Oshii and his fiance naRi, and her best friend, Shin, Are all forced to join them in their quest.Y

mAny months lAter, the team (ofteN referreD To as icHIdou or ray of hope iN the full-english version) finds themselves failing in many K battelS And decides to search for help. that's when oshii recalls B sOmething. he makes the decision to call on lUla (you guys remember lulu? she's noT like her at all), evica's liTtle sister and only blood relitave (sHE's half vampiRE)

the ichidou boArdS a large ship (OwNed by osHii, who's likE a billionair or something) and sets out to FInd lula. on the way, a

(an: be Right back! gotS To do my homework real quick, sorry)

(i am back...three hours later...)F

kuro yuki namEd chimidoro invades the ship with 25 others and kiLLs oshIi by stickiNg his claws through his chest and he also sLit nari's thrOat. eVica stood frozEn in fear, unable to remember hoW to fIghT. sHe waS neArlY killed herself, but renji pulled her out of the wAy and killed chimidoro with his dagger. oshii's last words were to kei. he told him that because he had no children of hisown, that he left everything he owned to him. the story will pick up from 2 weeks later.

read this until i can get chapter 4 up!l8r

end decoding

ps chapter 4 is reallyreallyreallyreally...5 hours l8r...reallyreally sappy happycow:

(; (:)) cow


	5. Chapter 4 part A

-1Sorry It took me so long to post, but I've been busy…Also, Please go to You Tube and watch Frombious Jamboree Epp. 1, Staring Maddie and Matthew!

* * *

Note: THIS CHAPTER HAS 2 PARTS!!

Any ways….The long awaited……

BloodPLUS: A New Generation

Chapter 4

The tall, dark-haired Chevalier gasped, gazing at the girl laying asleep on the stone bench across from him.

He ran over to the sleeping beauty and knelt down next to her.

'Why?' He thought, 'Why have you awoken so early?'

His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the blood staining her clothing and the gaping wound in her chest.

'What on earth has happened to you?'

He quickly tore the bandages off of His hand and held Her up. He carefully bandaged Her wounds and removed the blood stained coat from Her body. He replaced it with His own black one and lied Her down upon the bench.

He gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Her face. Suddenly, the Girl's body tightened. She gritted Her teeth, clenched Her fists, and curled into a half-fetal position.

"No…" He heard Her whisper feebly, still deep in a dream, or rather, a nightmear "No…you can't go…no…"

'Do You remember?!'

Tears began to stream down the Girl's cheeks. The Chevalier dried them before they could fall past Her nose and took Her hand in His. She must have recognized His familiar touch, for She began to relax. He gently kissed Her hand and gazed into the setting sun.

'Do you remember…what my last words to you were? I admitted my love for you…I had waited for so very long to tell you how I truly felt towards you…And I do not regret it either. In fact…I am glad that you accepted me…even after my confession… I had been so afraid that you would resent ever making me your Chevalier…But you did no such thing…'

He allowed his thoughts to wander as the image of Her smile played through his mind. He had done everything he could to protect that smile… to protect that Girl… He had been wounded and injured so many times to keep Her safe…He did everything in his power to give Her happiness…He granted Her every wish…that is…every wish…except for one…

He let go of her hand.

"I am sorry, but that was one wish I could not grant you." he whispered.


	6. Chapter 4 part B

-My heart is literally aching as I write this chapter, and I'm crying! I really hope you like it!

PS WATCH FROMBIOUS JAMBOREE ON YOUTUBE! IF YOU DON'T I WON'T POST THE SEQUEL TO THIS! SO HA!

MOO HAHAHAHA!

BloodPLUS A new Generation

Chapter 4.5

He let go of Her hand.

'_I am truly sorry.' _He thought_ 'I could not allow you to die back then….'_ His thoughts trailed off

Suddenly, She began to open her eyes. She looked at her Chevalier and gasped. She sat up and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Saya…" He whispered her name.

"H-Haji…?" She reached out to touch his cheek.

'Is this…a dream' she thought, gazing into his crystal blue eyes, 'No…no it's too real to be a dream…but too wonderful to be real…'

"Haji… I-I can't believe…You're really alive…After so long…I've missed you so much!" She threw herself to him and cried.

He wrapped his arms around her, just as he had done so many times before. "Saya, what are you doing out here all alone? Why are you not with Kai and the twins?"

"I…I needed to see you…to see you again…so I left…to try and find you…I've been looking for days…but…I began to lose hope…and this is the only place I could go…"

"You should be sleeping now."

"I couldn't…My sleep was interrupted by dreams…and memories…and my heart was hurting so badly…so I woke up…"

Haji understood what she meant by what she had said. She was saying that because he wasn't there for her, her heartache for him interrupted her dormant state.

"I waited…" She continued "I waited for you to return…I tried to delay my sleep so that I could see you again…but you never came…for a while…I was angry…but that soon turned to sadness…and then…I couldn't stay awake any more…and I fell asleep…When I woke up and didn't find you…I lost hope…But then…I found the rose with your ribbon on it…so I decided to look for you…"

"Saya, I should have been here for you…I thought that you would disown me as your Chevalier if I returned to you after what happened…I am sorry for causing you so much pain."

"Why would you think that I would disown you? HajI, you mean so much more to me than you think. You are so much more than just my Chevalier. I love you, HajI!"


	7. The REAL chapter 5

WTF?! SHIIMATTA!!! WHAT HAPPENED?! I TRIED TO POST THIS, YET I POSTED MY COPY OF THE EPP50 SCRIPT!!!!! MY COMPUTER IS EFFIN' MESSED UP!!! GAH! STUPID COMPUTER!!!!! Any way, enjoy the REAL chapter 5!

-1BloodPLUS: A New Generation

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood because if I did, the series would not have ended so quickly and Saya and Haji would be doing things that cannot be spoken of in a T rated FanFic

"Why would you think that I would disown you?" Saya asked, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Haji, you mean so much more to me than you think. You are more than just my Chevalier. I love you, Haji! I love you more than anything! And… I need you! You're the reason that I'm still alive! If it wasn't for you, I never would have come back here to Okinawa (Sp?)! I never would have been able to meet Riku's girls, and you never would have known how much I need you."

"Saya…" He whispered "I am sorry that I left you for so long. I should have been here for you."

Saya studied his face and gasped as she saw silver lines streaking his face. She reached up to touch them. "These are from New York, aren't they?"

Haji placed his human hand on hers "Yes, but they are only scars. They shall heal with time."

"…Haji…please come back to us…come home to kai…and the twins…and me…We would like to have you back with us…"

"…If that is your wish, then I will return to you."

"Thank you, HajI…For everything…"

HajI placed his hand under her chin and kissed her tenderly on the lips "You need blood. You have been drained of too much. How did you get those wounds?"

Saya looked down "It…was nothing…just…an accident…"

"Did something happen?"

"N-no. I just…it was nothing…"

"Saya…" He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him for a long time before saying "You need to get back home to Kai. He is probably worried about you."

"Alright."

HajI lifted Saya off of her feet and held her bridal style for a moment. She pulled his jacket closer around her body, taking in the familiar scent of cinnamon. She had always loved breathing in his sharp smell whenever he held her. It relaxed her to know that her Chevalier was with her again.


	8. Thankyou!

Sniffle

U Peeps r gonna make me cry... 49 Reviews!! 49!! U PEEPS ROCK!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I GOT 49 REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU!!!

CHO-CO-LATE 4 ALL!

Sadly, there's only one chapter left...**_BUT!_** If you peoples send me the O K, I MIGHT post a sequil!!! Okay, scratch that I WILL post a sequil!!!!! BAM _BAM_!!!

AND special thx 2 some friends who inspired my stories as well as reviewed them

Ririi, Matt, Maddie, James, Jada, and BreezleBug

THX 2 ALL!!!

NOW time for the reviewer awards!!!!

#1 Weirdest review-JxFxM! I love this and I love u!

#1 Most Constant Reviewer-Nightmarre Riviera

Top Reviewers-Nightmarre Riviera, simmie, 9081, Saya-oneechan, Tearless Soul, Otonashi Saya

#1 most motivating Review- Nightmarre Riviera: THAT WAS SO AWESOME! I LOVED IT! I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! THIS IS THE BEST BLOOD FANFIC IVE EVER READ!

#2 Most motivating review- Otonashi Saya: update update update update update upate please. I want to read more!

#1 Most Yayness-swannprincess (To see the review, go to reviews page 1. I'm being lazy now because it's like 9:10 at night and I'm waiting for my movie to publish on my CD and junk for school and...OH it! Here's the review! Damn!) awsome story! You actually had crying and it takes a really good story to make ke cry. keep up the good work!:-) (Also, I think that you ment to say you actually had ME crying and ME cry...sorry...I'm pickey when I want to be...)

#1 Idea -IchigoNekoKun whose idea will be used in the sequil if there is one.

First Review Award-9081!!!!

The final chapter will be up soon


	9. The End

Alright, time for the long anticipated FINAL CHAPTER of BloodPlus: A New Generation! I am currently bored half to death visiting my dad in Nebraska, so I figured it's a good time to borrow my step mom's laptop and finish this bad boy! R U READY? 

HERE IT IS! 

BloodPlus: A New Generation

The Final Chapter

Saya smiled as she handed Haji his black and grey cello case.

"Here," She said, "I took care of it for you while you were gone."

"Thank you, Saya." He replied with a smile.

He gingerly opened the case and took out the cherry wood cello and horse hair bow. "You took very good care of it." He mused, studying the smooth wood.

He pulled out a black glassy block and Rosined (SP?) his bow before gently dragging it across the strings. A deep, beautiful sound emitted from the instrument. Saya sighed and sank back in her chair as she listened to the beautiful music that only Haji could create. 

Then, all of a sudden, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Saya called as Haji stopped playing.

The door opened and Kai, Mao (it's 'bout time she showed up!!),and the twins (what were their names again…………………………oh YEAH!) Ame and Yuki came in.

"AUNTIE SAYA!! AUNTIE SAYA!!" They cried in unison (SP?).

Saya spread her arms wide for them to run to her. She embraced them tightly against her body. "Hey, guys." She murmured, burying her face in their brownish black hair.

Haji smiled to himself as he put his cello back in the case.

"HAJIIIIIII! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" Mao called.

Haji grimaced.

"How the Hell could you do that?!" Mao screamed, charging at him.

"Uh oh." Saya winced, covering the twin's ears.

( BEWARE: strong language ahead)

"You Dumb idiot! I can't believe you just left like that! What the hell were you thinking? You just got up and flipping left her like you did! Hell, I cant believe you were effing alive and didn't f make contact! I F can't Believe you , you dumb FU--"

"That's quite enough, Mao." Kai said, covering her mouth.

He pulled his hand back and Mao mumbled angrily.

"Sorry about that, Haji. Really. We're glad that you're back. All of us."

"Speak for your self." Mao grumbled.

Kai glared at her meaningfully.

"What?"

"You know what."

"No I don't know what. What?''

The two went on like that for a long time.

"Auntie Saya," Ame said, "Is that REALLY Haji?"

"Yes, it is." Saya said, leading the twins to Haji. "Haji, these are my nieces, Ame, and Yuki."

The twins cautiously approached the tall, handsome Chevalier.

He crouched down to the twins. "Hey." He held out a hand to each of them.

Ame blushed shyly and took his hand and Yuki beamed and vigorously shook his hand.

Saya smiled as Haji scooped up the twins effortlessly and slung them each over his shoulder. The two laughed and giggled uncontrollably. 

"You're really great with kids." Saya commented when he put the twins down.

He smiled. 

"Haji, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kai asked.

"Of course." Haji responded.

He stood up and followed Kai out of the room.

"Auntie Saya, Where do ya think Kai and Haji are going?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know." Saya replied. Saya hugged the twins tightly "I missed you. A lot."

"We missed you too," Yuki said.

"Yeah, Auntie Saya." Ame said.

"Hey, Saya," Mao said, "How'd you get those scars on your arm?"

"Huh?" Saya looked at her arm. 

………

"_Why? Why did you have to leave me?" She screamed, dragging the stone down her arm, "Why? Why?__** Why? How could you leave me this way? **__How could you when I need you the most? Why did you have to be such a fool?" …_

_She raised the stone and dug it deep into her skin, creating an enormous gash down her arm__**. "I WAS NOT MEANT TO LIVE! I WAS MEANT TO DIE THERE ALONG SIDE OF YOU!" **__She forced down the stone and punctured her chest repeatedly__**. "WHY WON'T I DIE?! THERE'S NOT ANY REASON FOR ME TO GO ON LIVING!"**_

………

"It was… It was nothing…." Saya whispered, running her fingers over the little pink scars.

"It doesn't look like nothing. What Happened?"

"I told you , it's nothing, Mao."

Mao glared at Saya and turned away. "Hmph."

Just then, the door opened. Kai and Haji walked into the room. Kai whispered something to Mao, who instantly light up.

"OOOOOOOooooooo!!" She cried. "THAT'S SOOOOOOOO COOL!! EEEEEEEEEEP! SO COOL SO COOL SO COOL! SOCOOLSOCOOLSOCOOL!" She grabbed the twins and began to pull them away. "Come on you two. Let's go to the park. Come on. EEEEEEEEP!!"

"Awwww, Mao!" Ame whined.

"I don't WANT to go to the park!" Yuki complained. "I want to stay with Auntie Saya!"

"Auntie Saya will be out in a while, but you need to give he an Haji some alone time. Let's go."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" The twins cried.

"Let's go. Let's go. Let's Go!" Mao dragged the twins and Kai out of the room.

"Ummmm." Saya said awkwardly. "What just happened?"

"I am not entirely sure." Haji replied, taking her hand. "Saya, I would like to ask you something."

"Sure. Go for it."

HajI hesitated before taking both of her hands in his own. He got down on one knee.\

Saya drew in a sharp breath.

"Saya, I love you. I love you so much."

"HajI…"

" I want to see you smile…. Once more like when we first met. I have been serving you, and was glad to return to you, even if I had to give everything up. When I first awakened after becoming your Chevalier, the first thing you showed me were your tears. And, driven by rage, you chose to take up arms and fight. However, when I found you in Okinawa, you were wrapped in happiness. There was the smile I could not give you, even if I had wished for it. But Kai has told me that I can give you a smile that no other can, and if you will let me, I would like to give you that smile once again. I have always loved you. Saya, I want to be able to love you for so much longer. I swear that I will love and protect you forever more, even if you refuse me. Saya, _will you marry me?_"

Silence fell upon them

………………………………...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Tears poured from Saya's eyes.

"Saya?" Haji whispered. "Saya, are you alright? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me."

Suddenly, she laughed. "HajI, you idiot."

He cringed, realizing his mistake. "Please forgive me, Saya."

"You are an idiot, Haji! I'm not crying out of sadness, Haji! I'm crying out of joy! Of course I'll marry you! Yes! Yes! The answer is yes! Yes….Yes….Yes…." Saya collapsed in Haji's arms. "I love you so much, Haji. I love you! I've always loved you! I love you now, I'll love you forever!" She pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.

"Awwwwww…." someone cooed.

Saya turned and glared in their general direction.

"Shut up, Mao." Kai said.

"Haji," Saya whispered, "I just have one request."

"Anything. Whatever you wish."

"I want you to relinquish the title of chevalier. I want us to be on equil ground from here on out. No more Chevalier and Queen. Just you…and me….That is my final wish."

There was a long imesurable moment.

"If that is your wish, Saya."

"Thank you, HajI…For everything."

--

Epilogue

Three months later, after the wedding.

Saya held Haji's hand as they walked up the sidewalk to their new home. HajI scooped her up into his arms and carried her through the open door.

"welcome home, Saya."

"Welcome home, Haji."

He put her down on the black loveseat, and bent down before her.

Saya leaned down and kissed him deeply, momentarily stunning him.

"I love you," She whispered.

"As I love you." He replied.

He wrapped his arms gently around his new wife and breathed in her sweet scent.

_It's finally her turn, _HajI thought, _It is her turn at a happy life. After so many years of trying to keep others happy, it is finally her turn. She can finally live her life peacefuly. No more Diva, no more Chiroptora, no more battle, just happiness. I know she said that we should be equils, but, I still can't help myself. Old habbits die hard. I have to keep her happy._

"HajI," Saya said, breaking his trance, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh," He replied, "I was just thinking that this is the way it should have always been. It's finally your turn to be happy."

"Ours." She corrected. 'It's _our_ turn to be happy, not mine. You suffered just as much as me, probably even more. So this is not just my second chance, but it's yours too."

He couldn't help but to smile.

"You're right." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "It's our second chance."

"More tan that, it's our new beginning. The start to a new life. A life of peace and happiness, harmony and joy."

"A new life."

"A New beginning."

_**The End**_


End file.
